spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-07-18
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian Cadd, Mikey Robins, Cal Wilson, Frank Ifield, Guests: Brian Cadd, Mikey Robins, Cal Wilson, Frank Ifield Official description Episode Twenty Four (18/07/2007) ARIA SPECIAL!!! Our guests for this week are eighties sensation Brian Cadd, entertainer Mikey Robins, quick-witted comedian Cal Wilson and country music legend Frank Ifield. Myf's Team This week MYF has ARIA Hall of Fame inductee Brian Cadd on the case, whilst their foe has ARIA Hall of Fame inductee Frank Ifield onside. Which Australian music legend will take home the glorious splendour of Spicks & Specks victory?! Eighties sensation Brian Cadd has penned hits for Joe Cocker, Ringo Starr, Little River Band, Bonnie Tyler, Glenn Campbell and John Farnham. Brian formed The Groop in 1966 and wrote all of their hit albums and singles. Markedly, the first song he ever wrote " Woman You're Breaking Me " went on to be his first of many No.1 records. Brian then moved on to form Axiom with Glenn Shorrock, and eventually started Bootleg; a record label that revolutionised the independent music scene in Australia. He also produced the first-ever Chinese country album! Now based in Sydney, Brian released his first new studio album in almost 20 years, Quietly Rusting (2005). See Brian Cadd performing live in 1973... Australian media magnet Mikey Robins currently hosts Vega FM's breakfast slot. This seasoned radio personality has one of the most recognisable voices' in the industry. Mikey was the previous host of Triple M's Drive Shift and spent 7 years hosting Triple J's National Breakfast Show with Helen Razor. As one of the most recognisable faces, his appearances include Good News Week, The Fat, Sunrise and Australian's Brainiest Comedian where he beat Bob Downe in the final round. You can Listen to Mikey's retirement come back where he talks of his alcohol fuelled days at Triple J, including his character Keith the Moravian Swearing Bear. Alan's Team Someone in ALAN's team reveals how their sword-fighting frolics in the forest landed them in hospital. Which one could it be? Quick-witted kiwi comedian Cal Wilson has had regular gigs on The Glasshouse, The Panel, Rove, The Panel, Thank God You're Here and Spicks & Specks. At the 2004 Edinburgh Fringe Festival her one-woman show Jekyll and Bride was a triumph. She has also appeared at the Montreal for Laughs Festival, and last year outed herself as an Aussie Rules fanatic, with her show Up there, Cal Wilson at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Cal's voice regularly floats down Triple M airwaves, and you might spot her playing an array of characters on The Wedge. King of crooners and country music legend Frank Ifield became the number one recording star in Australia, New Zealand, and Tasmania before he was nineteen. In 1962 he hit the top of the British charts with I Remember You, followed soon afterwards by Lovesick Blues, The Wayward Wind, Nobody's Darling But Mine, Confessin', and Waltzing Matilda. This endearing cowboy has yodeled for the Queen Mum on her request, hung out with Louis Armstrong in New York and had the Beatles as his support act. After playing The Grande Old Opry in Nashville, Frank was presented with an "Honorary Citizenship of the State of Tennessee" and was recently inducted into the ARIA Hall of Fame. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes